


What's not mine but what truly belongs

by AvengersShip



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), It's not easy to control yourself, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance cares a little too much, Not really about klance but it's sparkled in there, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Pidge | Katie Holt, Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), The pack loves each other, They're all family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersShip/pseuds/AvengersShip
Summary: Lance got carried away and almost thought he lost what is important to him.





	What's not mine but what truly belongs

**Author's Note:**

> Another attempt at a one-shot. And so soon, wow. Hope you guys are okay with this one, probably not what you expected.  
> I didn't expect it to go this way to be quite honest with you.

It’s only natural for Lance to feel a little possessive. Being Alpha wasn’t meant to be easy and he’s still learning, learning the ropes what to do and what not to, yada yada.  
But this is one of those things he should not have done. And he’s not sure how bad it’ll be after this.  
“Lance!” 

That’s Keith. The grump, the cool kid everyone talks about in the Garrison, the one Shiro took under his wing like he’s some lost little angel. And in technical terms, they’re brothers. 

Not Lance doesn’t see it that way. 

You see, Lance assumed Keith and Shiro were more than brothers, not blood related but you get the picture. They always seem to stick to each other like tree sap, fist bumping, high-fiving, and even on rare terms, hugging.

But being the pack leader and Alpha to top it off, Shiro, in nature, is protective of Keith.

Very protective.

And the team is very aware of that, even Lance, who doesn’t mess with Shiro in any way. 

But ever since he and Keith have been getting somewhat along with each other and not causing a strain with to the team, Lance began to like Keith. More than like. But Lance won’t admit it out loud.

However his Alpha side begs to differ.

And that’s what happened.

During a briefing, Keith and Lance sat next to each other on the couch while Hunk and Pidge took residence on the opposite side, waiting for Allura to arrive after calling them in to discuss whatever she needed them to be aware of thus far.

Shiro came through the door and walked to stand in front of everyone, but not before veering off to where Keith is and crouching down to, what everyone presumed to be an attempt at scenting his brother. It’s been two weeks since they properly scented so they didn't say much. But Lance had a say. 

More than a say; He physically got in between them and outright glared at a shocked-looking Shiro, who growled out of reflex. This only made Lance snarl in return, having a strong grip on Keith, who struggled at the sudden change of atmosphere.

“Lance!” 

The Alpha yelped when a smack to the shoulder caused him to shrink in on himself and snap out of his state, looking around to see his friends looking at him like startled rabbits.

“Wha….” 

“What’s the matter with you!” Keith exclaimed, already on his feet and crossing his arms to show his discomfort. His whole posture reads anger and distress and Lance can smell it coming off of him, causing him to lower his head submissively.

“I’m sorry, I... I don’t know what happened.” He spoke honestly.

“What happened was you lost your head for a moment there, pal.” Hunk pipes up.

“Yeah, I never seen you look so pissed. I mean, that’s pretty weird.” Pidge snorts.

Shiro stead a few inches away and his brows creased with worry, but his shoulders were still tense. Left-over residue from their aggressive showdown maybe?

“Look, I’m sorry it won’t happen again. Can we just forget it ever happened?” 

Keith looked ready to chew him up again but Shiro quickly steps in and placed a hand on his shoulder. That’s when a Allura walked in and froze.

“Did I miss something?” She asked.

“No, Princess, in fact you came at the right time!” Lance calls, smiling as he waved her over. She glares at them all before walking up front to discuss an important but small meeting before telling them to be ready to check out a planet in the upcoming days in their arrival before leaving them all alone.

Keith has been sitting next to Hunk and the big man gently placed his nose against Keith’s neck as the other relaxes after taking in the calming scent of the Beta. Pidge gags but shrieks when Hunk pulls her in to take turns scenting each other before Keith does with her. Shiro joins soon after, leaving Lance last.

He huddles up on the couch and casts his eyes down, as if ready to fall in on himself, but Pidge shouts. “Lance, get over here! It’s not complete without your soapy smell!”  
The brunette starts for a moment and stares at the pack for what felt like hours before slowly getting up and walking towards them. Hunk pulls him into the pile and Lance lands on Keith's chest with an ‘oof!’.

Keith scoffs, “Don’t freak out again.”

“I said sorry, geez....”

The omega pulls him into his arms and sighs, “You need to do better than that, Lance. You were acting hostile, and towards Shiro of all people.” Instead of an angry lecture Lance expected from Keith, it sounded more like a concerned friend who doesn’t understand what’s going on with his pack mate. And Lance only felt more guilty as he buried his face in Keith’s neck.

“I really am sorry, I know I can’t make it up to you but...,” He grips his black shirt and ignored Hunk and Pidge’s attempts of comfort, rubbing and mewling quietly as his distress only grows. “I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry....”

“....” Keith only remained silent as he runs his fingers through Lance’s soft brown locks. 

It’s when they’re all huddled up together sleeping and taking one good look at Lance’s sleeping face did he answer back softly. 

“I forgive you.” And pressed a light kiss to his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if this will be my last draft for another 1000 years?  
> College can steal your time away y'know


End file.
